


Only Shiro

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Kolivan, Beta Kolivan (Voltron), Blades, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Can Either Be Shiro or Kuron, Canon Compliant, Exposition, First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Culture (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Soul Bond, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After Shiro’s disappearance, Keith begins to experience something strange, a fever accompanied by an unquenchable desire.As his heart and body betray his Paladin duties, he seeks the only one who might have answers.*Written for the Sheith Secret Santa 2019. Set during S3.*
Relationships: Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Only Shiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantasywalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasywalking/gifts).



It all fell apart when Shiro vanished.

The man he loved vanished without a trace, nothing left of him on the still warm Black Lion’s throne. However, even as everyone acknowledged that Shiro had disappeared somewhere, Keith still  _ swore _ the reassuring scent of the Black Paladin still lingered somewhere.

As the others bickered nervously amongst themselves about the fate of their beloved Black Paladin, Keith’s entire reality crashed around him from the stress. Shiro was gone, and there were no answers as to where he went.

But the Red Paladin kept feeling that Shiro was still alive, like he was around him, an ever comforting presence, even if physically, he was gone.

As Lance turned to him, a question on his lips, he faltered at the sight of Keith, biting his lip, breathing harshly at the very absence of his strength. His mind repeated the cruel truth.

_ ‘Shiro’s gone. _

_ Shiro’s gone.’ _

“Keith?” Lance cocked an eyebrow, unaccustomed to seeing his rival Paladin in such a state of fragile vulnerability. “Are you…?”

Something broke inside Keith.

He charged past, back into the Red Lion, and launched into space, unable to accept the painful reality. Under the harsh red glow of the inner cockpit, streams of blood red tears ran down his cheeks.

_ ‘Shiro, where are you? _

_ You can’t do this to me again.’ _

But Shiro was nowhere, only endless stardust and coldness.

With every passing day, every painful  _ past _ mention of Shiro, Keith’s anxiety grew tenfold. The inane coalition meetings, the ridiculous talk of  _ replacing _ Shiro, being accused of trying to usurp the Black Lion’s throne, a position he didn’t want because  _ Shiro would come back _ ...

His heart ached.

When everyone began sitting where Shiro once sat, trying to take his place, the distress intensified. The short lived comfort he got smothered in the presence of Shiro’s cockpit, soothed by something he could not place, quickly became replaced by horror when the Black Lion activated, acknowledging him, choosing him as the next Paladin.

He wanted to scream, feeling too hot inside his skin, inside this cockpit, this responsibility.

_ ‘I don’t want this. I just want Shiro. _

_ I love him.’ _

Then it happened.

A flood of heat sparked inside him, rising like a magma wave, making him fear his brain would melt. His sweat glistened like violet stars, something building inside him until he panicked he might burst.

His appendix? An ulcer?

He wanted to scramble out the Black Lion, back to his room, but he yearned for the unseen comfort the space provided. Everything was too conflicting, too confusing.

_ ‘Shiro. Shiro’s…’ _

Instead, the heartache overruled any shred of logic his mind came up with, and he curled into himself like a ball. The swell of tension inside him grew greater still, transforming into something more undeniable, unmistakable.

His confusion mounted, taking form into a fright he could no longer reel in.

The hot red ball growling inside rippled through every never ending, bringing Keith to his knees. His earlier bewilderment intensified, robbing him of any rationality to think, to form words beyond most basic, his mind a muddled mess.

It frightened him.

It happened again, knocking him off the chair onto the floor, the very wind out his lungs. Keith hated it, this strange animalistic resurgence, but he felt powerless to it. He had to get out,  _ get out, get out. _

A throb of desire struck him, and he gasped, trying to shut his legs, and put an end to it. This was all wrong, every thing about what was happening to him, after Shiro was gone, but as soon as his mind went to Shiro, the arousal mounted.

Keith clenched his teeth, his mind obsessing over  _ Shiro, Shiro, Shiro _ . He grew needy, unbearably hard, and then something that had never happened before took hold.

The strangest sensation of release  _ burst _ inside him, followed by a warm trickle down his legs.

He was  _ mortified _ .

Keith  _ had _ to get out of here.

Overcome with dizziness, Keith forced himself onto his shaky knees, groaning at the painful craving his body screamed for. Could he even get past his fellow Paladins like this?

He left the sauna like cockpit behind, but the intense heat remained. Keith’s eyes pricked with tears. Shiro was gone, and… whatever  _ this _ was happened to him, like something from a terrible nightmare.

When he staggered from the Black Lion’s mouth to where his friends awaited, they could clearly see something was wrong. Keith’s face was flushed, tears threatening to fall, but thankfully, the protection of the Red Paladin armour kept the most embarrassing secrets hidden away.

Lance’s half hearted congratulations fell on deaf ears, as Keith was  _ desperate _ to get away. It was a miracle they couldn’t smell him, whatever that overbearing sweetness was.

“Need to rest,” he muttered weakly, already racing to the door by this point.

By the time he just made it out the hold, he barely heard Coran and Allura insisting that the others give him space and privacy. He fled down the corridor as quickly as he could, hobbling to his sleeping quarters. His face burned with shame by the time the door slammed shut behind him.

What the  _ hell? _

The wetness trickled down his trembling legs, and for a terrifying moment, he wondered if he had contracted the ‘slipperies.’ No. Coran wasn’t anywhere near as bad as this.

Either that, or he wet himself.  _ Terrific _ .

Hastily losing his Paladin clothing in a desperate attempt to quell his fever, Keith then collapsed onto the bed. In the suffocating heat, he grabbed the nearest thing to muffle the startled sounds threatening to expose him to anyone nearby. The scent of Shiro’s old shirt filled his nostrils, causing him to crash into the only comfort he had.

Eventually pooled into a nest of Shiro’s remaining clothing, Keith held everything close, fearing he might lose the only thing he had left. As a hand shamefully lowered to his swollen arousal, trying to take away the edge from his distress, he had no idea what had happened to him.

He craved for Shiro to return, to fill the voids in his life, in him, while hating himself every touch of the way.

xxx

In the several, agonising days that followed, Keith’s fevered desire for Shiro never left him. Wallowing in a gathering of the Black Paladin’s things, he continued to fall prey to the sudden spell of never ending sexual craving that overcame him.

But no amount of touching, fingering, and fantasising soothed the pain of his absence.

Keith had been unable to leave his quarters, unable to shake whatever ailment took hold of him. The others had more than likely left him be, chalking his absence down to his despair at Shiro’s absence, and the shock of being placed in the missing Paladin’s chair.

Which was partly true.

Whatever the case, Keith often found meals and plenty of water with understanding notes from his Altean companions at the other side of his door. Funny, because Keith had no freaking clue, and he wasn’t mentioning this to  _ anyone _ here.

As he indulged in a cooling glass of water, Keith happened to catch a glance of his reflection as another heatwave overtook him. A golden gaze with velvet slits greeted him, and small fangs, eager to claim… something.

_ ‘Galra… is this a Galra thing?’ _

Then, Keith remembered the words of a Galra many moons ago, shortly after what felt like a disastrous alliance.

_ “When the time for answers comes, find me.” _

The empty glass fell to the floor, but the fever began anew.

As Keith’s fingers were buried deep inside his backside, aching for something bigger, he realised, what better time than now?

xxx

In the dead of night, when he was assured everyone was asleep, and he was able to tear himself away from the bed, and his own hands, long enough, Keith hightailed it on Black Lion towards a familiar location.

His body still burned and ached, but thankfully, the Black Lion read his mind, spiriting him away from the Castle ship, his destination a secret. But he knew it was the only place he might learn about what was happening to him.

Because he was not bringing this up to Coran or anybody. He didn’t dare sleuth in the Altean library either in case luck was not on his side and someone with a big mouth blabbed to everyone onboard.

The Black Lion landed inside the assigned location. With a sigh of relief, Keith staggered towards the opening, trying to prepare himself. As soon as he exited, he was hit by a strange scent in the enclosed atmosphere.

In the place that had once been so opposing and threatening, Keith was weighed down by a sensation of…  _ calm _ . He understood it so little, and the markings of life that existed everywhere, even less so.

Before, the Paladin recognised danger lurking in every corner without catching eyes on one shadowed presence, but something changed. As he shuffled awkwardly into the bustling hub where they were, the scent grew stronger still, sending a translated song his way.

Others, like him, lived here, under a protective cloak that was neither invasive or intruding. It was neutral, a relaxing blanket upon frazzled nerves.

Keith entered, and almost immediately closed his eyes, basking in the warm comfort of the Blade of Marmora Headquarters. A strong Galra acknowledged him, a knowing gleam in his white eyes.

Kolivan.

Losing himself in the sedative like surroundings, Keith barely caught what the Galra Leader had said, only registering that his lips had moved slightly.

“...What?”

“You’re late,” Kolivan repeated, never raising his voice. He knew exactly the situation without asking, guiding Keith towards the nearest chairs by a supportive hand on the back. “As I thought.”

Thankful that he didn’t need to elaborate on the embarrassing tale, Keith sat down. “What’s happening me to me?”

The Galra joined him, letting the flurry of rebellious movement carry on around them. A sense of dread befell Kolivan, as he suspected for some time that this very conversation might take place. As part Galra, there was always that slight chance.

He sighed, knowing what followed was a difficult discussion.

“What happens to most Galra before their eighteenth Moon,” he said, praying his words could offer some comfort to the questioning young man. “You have Presented.”

Clueless, Keith frowned, wiping his wet forehead. “Presented? Presented as what?”

As anticipated. Kolivan motioned to himself, and the sparse Galra rebels remaining behind from missions. It was then Keith noticed they were giving off a similar scent to himself, or Kolivan.

“As one of the three Stars. An Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega.” Kolivan then gestured towards Keith with a flash of the hand, very aware of exactly what kind of state the Paladin had arrived in. “You fall under the latter.”

_ ‘An Omega?’ _ The Paladin felt invasive under Kolivan’s watchful eye. “How do you know that?”

He tapped the side of his nose. “Your scent.”

Keith withdrew into himself, self conscious. “My…  _ what? _ ”

“Forgive me,” Kolivan explained, toying with his long braid. “As a Beta, I am sensitive to increased pheromones from Galra in nearby proximity. Omegas and Alphas, especially so.”

“So I stink,” Keith clarified. “Good to know.”

Getting back on track, Kolivan continued himself for a talk he had not given in quite some time. “As stated, a Galra Presents as one of the three. An Omega, like yourself…”

He trailed off, and Keith realised he was stalling.

“...Omega Galra Present with their first heat. Do you… remember experiencing something strange lately? Something you’ve never had before?”

Relieved that he was not the only one awkward about the whole affair, Keith nodded. “...That’s one way of putting it.”

“Yes. What you likely experienced was a Heat, something only Omega’s have. They are a regularly occurring experience. You have three options when this happens.”

Keith grew worried. “Hit me. Need to know what I’m dealing with here.”

“Either go through the Heat with someone else, or alone. The former risks coming with child, being mated to an Alpha, which may or may not be to your liking.”

Keith nearly felt his soul leave his body. Being _mated? With_ _child?_

Kolivan couldn’t be seriously… could he? Then again, he was hardly the jester, and the firm expression resting on his face said otherwise.

He tried not to imagine the thought of being pregnant, with someone else, but it was difficult to dispel. As impossible as it seemed, Kolivan assured him this was a reality an Omega faced… and he believed him.

Instead of fighting the information, as ludicrous as it all sounded, Keith focused on the rest. “And alone?”

“The latter can be very exhausting, with more extreme Heats to deal with that can leave one severely dehydrated or worse. And as a Paladin, might restrict your duties if prolonged.”

Keith hissed. “That it? That’s my options?”

“There’s suppressants, which take the edge off Heats, but come with their own set of problems.”

_ Great _ . Either way, Keith suffered.

He buried his face in his hands momentarily, trying to assess this situation, but all it did was serve to remind him how alone he felt.

After all, telling the other Paladins felt out of the question. It was embarrassing, and quite frankly, was none of their business.

It was all too much.

“So… why do I have these  _ Heats? _ ”

Kolivan closed his eyes. “Heats are… a mark of an Omega’s fertility to nearby Alpha. You get very hot and… your body craves physical contact, often self lubricating for such. If they catch an Omega’s pheromones, they experience a Rut, their own ‘Heat,’ of sorts. But they are much more territorial, eager to ‘mate’ with Omega in Heat.”

Keith blanched.  _ ‘Oh, no.’ _

“Do you understand now? In… traditional Galra society, an Alpha will claim an Omega as their mate, knot them, and breed pups with them.”

Keith flinched, reeling from horror, and indignation.

_ ‘Where’s my choice in all of this? _

_ Why don’t I get a say in what happens with my body? I don’t want just anyone to…’ _

Shiro’s face flashed before his mind, and he shivered.

So Keith poured his heart out about Shiro, about everything starting because of him, and that he didn’t want to think about other Galra near him (no offense given, none taken.)

Shiro alone mattered to him.

And Kolivan, to his credit, sat and listened to the whole thing, the private, bottled up ramblings of a man, stressed to breaking point.

By the time he reached his end, tears pricked at his eyes, and his chest tightened with emotion. Even just saying Shiro’s name hurt, like a cavern closing in inside his heart.

“...I don’t want anyone else,” Keith’s small voice cracked. “I just want Shiro… I just want him to come back…”

Suddenly, Kolivan’s wrist raised to Keith’s face, sharing a calming pheromone with him. The Galra understood that experiencing a first Heat was a trying ordeal enough, but Keith’s anguish alluded to more beneath the surface.

After months of holding it together, of trying to stay strong, Keith held onto Kolivan’s wrist, and permitted himself to cry.

“First of all, my sincerest condolences,” the somber Galra began. “If you sincerely sense that he is out there, then that is very likely so. You feel it, do you not?” A large paw touched his own chest. “Like the faintest ember, burning in the distance, like a connection, a voice only you are privy to?”

Wiping his eyes, Keith nodded, surprised someone understood. “Yeah. Something like that. Everyone’s convinced he’s gone, but I just know he’s out there. I can’t explain it, but… I just know...”

“As I expected,” Kolivan agreed, running a paw down his long braid. “You have Soul Bond, Keith. I believe the earthling equivalent is ‘soulmates.’ The bond between you transcends the physical, connecting you to him even in distance. That might explain your Presenting perhaps being so closely connected to him.”

And, just like that, Keith felt his entire world crumble from beneath him. Shiro, his Soul Bound, his Soulmate, was gone, and he was stuck on the threshold of physical torture.

Keith sniffed. “How do you guys deal with all… this?”

Kolivan gave a surprising pat on the head that settled Keith’s fatigued nerves. And whatever this Beta stuff was, it really did the trick at calming him down.

“Well,” Kolivan said, gazing at a few of his rebels. “Most of us have been away from the heart of Galra society for a long time, but are very accustomed to it. However, not every Galra falls into command so rigidly.”

An inquisitive stare, Keith sat up. “But you said…”

“ _ Most _ Galra,” Kolivan corrected. “But not all. Omegas sometimes find company with other Omega, or even Beta. Some live contently in their own counsel, like myself.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“You awakened, connecting with another beyond your Omega status. To one who is not Galra. That, too, can happen. In Galra society, our lives are very rare, frowned upon, but not set in stone.”

“Others like me?”

Kolivan nodded. “Our Blades Headquarters only home Omega and Beta Galra, those shunned by the Empire for not falling into set roles.”

Keith’s eyes widened, piecing everything together. That explained why he never sensed any aggressive or dominant pheromones before, why he never Presented in a Galra dominated faction.

“A Beta’s pheromone is considered ‘soothing,’ encouraging relaxing and cordial behaviour, especially with Omega.”

Instinctively, Keith breathed in, and understood immediately. Kolivan’s scent was calming, like a sedative within the headquarters. He closed his eyes momentarily, indulging - for a time - the gentle strength that came from the Galra beside him.

“So… no Alphas?”

Sadly, Kolivan shook his head. “Most of our numbers were cast out, or had to flee from Zarkon’s society. Regrettably, Alphas in stressful situations can react violently, towards other Alphas, but especially upon Omega. It becomes a competition for the privilege to mate with prized Omega, whose scent is irresistible to them.”

Keith grew tense.

“This is especially so during an Omega’s heat. They become irresistible to Alphas, and an Omega’s nature craves their pheromones in kind. If an Alpha gives an Omega a mating bite upon their neck, they are considered ‘claimed,’ and bound to that Alpha.”

“...What about Alphas that don’t want that too?”

Glancing curiously at Keith, Kolivan answered. “...There are some, but they hide among the Alpha, trying not to stand out. There was an old friend of mine. Her pheromones were never aggressive, controlling of Betas like myself or imposing on Omegas, but an assertive and confident soul. A rarity among our kind. In the end, she Soul Bond to an earthling, gave up everything to protect her family.”

Surprised, Keith held onto that information. An Alpha Galra that found an earthling for a mate? It was impossible not to draw the parallels to his own situation.

“Where is she now?”

“Away on distant missions for us.” Kolivan intervened before Keith could speak. “As an Alpha, she understood the danger, but wanted to do her part, especially since she had fallen short of the Empire’s expectation. She wanted to protect her family… and the Blades. We fight the Empire, but also for the right for Galra to live their lives freely.”

“So… about Shiro.” Keith fidgeted, wanting to find out if Shiro might feel the same. “I know he’s out there. What do I do?”

Kolivan thought for a moment, then spoke. “Find him, Keith. Find him, and you will know if he is the one. But you will always have a place here.”

xxx

And Keith did.

In a bizarre twist of fate, the lonely Paladin knew he was still out there, pushed by the swirling need to find Shiro. It was similar to the mind connection he felt with his Lion, but a strong wave drew him into space. A voice that travelled with him on the Black Lion, a warmth that pooled inside his heart, reminding him Shiro was alive out there.

He  _ had _ to look, just one more time.

Soaring out into the beyond, nestled inside the cockpit, Keith searched and searched, obsessed with the pursuit of his other half. Even if Shiro did not feel the same way, the very thought  _ crushing _ him, he just wanted to know he was safe and well.

Shiro’s absence from Kerberos had devastated him enough, the only one confident in Shiro, but being without him, conflicted about who he was, only to find his whole sense of self turned upside down…

_ ‘I need him. _

_ I need Shiro.’ _

And drifting between the brightest specks of starlight, like a celestial beacon, was a ship. Even from the distance, Keith knew it was him, his chest seized with hope.

His mind connected with the Black Lion, branching out into the starscape to find Shiro’s conscious. Despite the rugged change in appearance, it was Shiro, starving from who knows how long drifting in space.

Keith shivered, his fists clutching the controls.

_ ‘It’s him. _

_ Kolivan was right. I…’ _

As the Black Lion’s jaws parted, welcoming Shiro’s weary body inside, Keith wasted little time. He shot out the pilot’s seat, darting out the cockpit, and towards the hold.

_ ‘Shiro, Shiro, I knew it… I knew you were alive…’ _

His heart pounded like a jackhammer, and once the door to the hold swept open, a heat washed through him. It was as if the entire hold itself was an oven, sending a smouldering heat right through Keith.

And the source was Shiro, he knew it was.

With one unsteady step after another, Keith proceeded to walk to Shiro still lying on the floor. At the sight of his warm eyes meeting his, Keith faltered, his stomach doing a somersault in unison with his heart.

_ ‘There’s no doubt about it. It’s Shiro. He’s the one.’ _

Once Shiro sat up, uneasily lifting the helmet from his head, Keith burned at the sight.

Shiro’s black hair had lengthened, trailing to his shoulders, even the white bang almost obscuring those intense dark eyes. Stubble clouded his chin, giving a wildness about his friend.

“Keith…”

In the confines of his firm fitting Paladin suit, Keith groaned as he felt himself frowning too hot, followed by that familiar weakness blooming between his legs. The last thing he wanted when reuniting with Shiro was to get so hot and bothered by the sheer sight of him that he slicked.

Keith rolled his eyes.  _ ‘Great, just… great.’ _

“Keith, are you alright?” Shiro flicked those lengthy bangs from his dark eyes, carefully getting to his feet.

Suddenly, Keith held his hands out, stopping Shiro in his tracks. “I should be asking you that. You’ve been… lost out there for months.” His arousal clouded state of mind gave him away, his desiring eyes unable to tear away from the man he longed for.

“And you found me.” Only Shiro’s soft voice weakened Keith like this. “I knew you would.”

Every step closer weakened Keith, his entire being craving Shiro, but being mortified by his own existence.

Shiro might reject him.

Shiro might despise him.

Shiro might…

Kiss him, hold him close, and…

“Keith, what’s wrong?”

He  _ was _ too close, and Keith broke.

“You make me weak, Shiro,” Keith moaned, pressing his sweetened forehead against the other man’s cheek. “ _ So weak. _ ”

Shiro shuddered, warming at how delectable his own name sounded near his ear. He secured an arm around Keith’s back, feeling the heat radiating from him. “No. You’re not weak, not one bit.”

When Keith rocked against Shiro, an instinctual reaction, the two froze. The younger man just wanted to be shot out into space, never to face the humiliation again.

But he couldn’t stop, not when Shiro was so close, and smelled so damn good. Should he smell that good?

“Keith, talk to me,” Shiro whispered, cupping Keith’s cheek, and letting their heated eyes meet. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m… Galra, s-so I… this thing happens…” Keith struggled to talk, words melting into needy moans that gave everything away. “God, this is embarrassing, I… Shiro…”

“You need me?”

Keith gasped at how easily Shiro said it. All he could do was nod, leaning into that gentle touch, and just taking it all in. His Omega instincts kicked in, and he nuzzled against Shiro’s wrists, inhaling deeply.

The intimacy of the action drew Shiro deeper, craving the close contact after goodness knows how long away from the tender touch of another. Wanting to embrace the experience, to learn, he brushed slowly against Keith’s cheek, hoping his rugged face did not become a turn off for him.

If anything, Keith growled, practically leaping into Shiro’s lap, grinding hard, and rubbing every part of his body against the man he wanted to claim. Wait…

_ ‘Not… an Alpha…why?’ _

Didn’t this form of scenting seem… aggressive? Less like an Omega? Not that Shiro seemed to be complaining. He embraced it, losing himself in the presence of the other man after so long with no company.

Shiro did not have to be an Alpha to become intoxicated with Keith, and it showed.

His strong arms held Keith close, his eager moans against his neck, letting him know he was very much still on board with this. After an eternity of being bereft of physical contact and emotional love, Shiro was all in.

Swiftly, the two began to undress, surrendering control to the Black Lion to guide them home. Keith rocked eagerly against Shiro, whimpering want into his soul mate’s ear.

“ _ Shiro, please~ _ ”

And the lost Paladin indulged, reaching down to encourage Keith to part his legs. Shiro saw the slick, wet skin between Keith’s legs easily, and he gave a questioning look to his lover.

“It’s a Galra thing,” Keith murmured, taking hold of Shiro’s hand and tugging it closer. “And  _ don’t you dare _ stop.”

Shiro obeyed, a sole finger slowly entering and beginning to work sensual magic on Keith. He wanted to prepare him properly, take his time with him.

Keith practically purred, pushing impatiently against him, but Shiro did not relent, drinking in the sight of his lover in such want. But Shiro was only human, unable to resist the effect Keith had on him in kind.

And the knowledge that someone could want him.

Once Keith finally felt that thickness he always dreamed of pressing between his legs, he shivered in anticipation. With every sweet inch entering him, he felt exhilarated, pushing back, and moaning Shiro’s name over and over again. Those hungry thrusts began, their hands ravishing each other to make up for lost time.

One hard thrust rocked through Keith, causing a strangled cry to pierce the hold. Shiro stopped immediately, panicking that he hurt him.

“ _ Keith,  _ are you-?”

Fingers dragged down Shiro’s back, and he growled at the feeling. Keith’s enamoured whisper tickled his ear.

“ _ Bite _ me, baby. If anyone’s gonna claim me forever, I want it to be you,  _ Shiro _ .”

Shiro moaned heatedly, aroused by the need in Keith’s words. He continued to move inside him, placing tender kisses on the other man’s neck to gauge where he elicited the strongest reaction.

Shiro’s lips found one spot, and Keith whimpered and  _ begged _ , squirming above him. “ _ Please _ , Shiro!”

When that sweet mouth clamped down on his bonding gland, Keith cried out, stars flashing before his eyes. His entire body spiked with feel good emotions, every part of his being synchronising with Shiro.

“ _ Shiro,  _ I  _ feel _ it...”

As Shiro kept his mouth on his lover’s bonding gland, the half-Galra man bucked back, eager to consume and be consumed by his soul mate.

Turned on by the fact that Shiro “claimed” him, letting the entire Galra world know that they were a pair, Keith sobbed at how good this felt, connecting with the only person in the entire galaxy that mattered to him.

“God,  _ Shi- _ ...  _ Please _ , fill me…”

Alpha or not be damned, Keith knew Shiro was the perfect man for the job, and his mate was big enough to satisfy every base need. As for Shiro, listening to Keith’s demands to “fill” and “breed” him tumbling out of his mouth, knowing that they were connected on such a profound level, he pleasured him harder and deeper, while moaning sweetly against that bonding spot.

“Keith, love you, missed you, needed you so damn much…”

When Shiro reached his limit, spilling deeply into his lover’s quivering body, Keith let out an exalted moan, pinning himself down on his lover, and taking everything.

“ _ Shiro, yes~ _ ”

In a tender embrace, Keith shuddered, riding through his first time with Shiro, his  _ beautiful _ Shiro, until he could take no longer. He came, pressed closely against that flushed, muscular body.

They collapsed together, shaky bodies shivering in the aftermath of passionate lovemaking.

When Keith finally got wind to talk, he managed a weak “stay,” moaning contentedly before continuing. “Stay close like this. Want… you here.”

Shiro smiled softly, kissing Keith’s neck, and being rewarded with a pleasant purr. Everything was perfect. He was exactly where he was meant to be, a Paladin by Keith’s side. The violet lighting caught his dark, loving eyes, gazing down at the man in his arms.

“Of course, Starlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sylira as part of the Sheith Secret Santa 2019 pinch hitter. Prompts were ABO, Galra AU, fix-it’s or canon stuff, soul mate AUs and a bit of tragedy.
> 
> These are a few of my favourite things. 💖
> 
> I was torn between whether to set this during S3 after Shiro’s disappearance, or the earlier seasons with Keith already experiencing heats. But ultimately, I went for the former for angst potential, and it kind of working from a plot element. It would explain why Keith got through the Blades trials without problems (especially if the Blades weren’t Alphas,) and a major event triggered him Presenting. An event involving the one person that mattered to him.
> 
> This really took a life of its own once the Kolivan section started, and become a much more ambitious affair than I expected. I wrote the ABO thing as something common to Galra society, but how that might affect those that feel they don’t confirm or struggle with such rigid roles.
> 
> Kolivan as the Boss Beta was a natural inclusion, someone who could explain easily what was happening to Keith, and be able to offer support, especially with the realisation that the young man mourned for someone he Soul Bond too (yay, soul mates!) While the words aren’t used because I didn’t think they might exist to the Galra, I wanted to allude to relationships existing outside the Empire expectancy (OO or OB, etc,) and - in Kolivan’s case - asexuality. In Keith’s case, he truly lives for only one person and that’s Shiro. I wanted to expand the ABO universe a little with these characters.
> 
> Yes, the unnamed awesome Alpha helping them from afar is Krolia. 👍🏻
> 
> Keith’s Heat flare ups could happen at any time, but are most likely triggered inside Black Lion. 😉
> 
> Although this is set during S3, and when Kuron comes in, I’m leaving it open to the reader as to whether it’s Shiro or Kuron. It is a fanfic, after all. 😆
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️🖤


End file.
